On The Run
by LozzaJ
Summary: O/C Izzy managed to escape from the dauntless compound and into the abandoned part of the city outside of the main wall. Four years later Dauntless patrols still haven't managed to capture her, that is until Eric is put on the case. Slightly A/U will eventually connect with parts of the book O/C Four and O/C eric
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back and obsessed with divergent?**

 **To anyone that followed my last story just a quick note to say its not 100% finished. I've been working on a prologue for it but I read the divergent series and fell in love with Eric. Oops**

 **Again this is a work in progress and shout out to my beta (All Star Imagination) for fixing some minor (major) plot holes and spelling errors because I'm basically illiterate**

On the Run

 _Chapter 1_

Alone.

I am alone.

How long has it been this way? I'm not sure. All I know is that years ago I managed to escape into the Outlands. Simply put, the Outlands are just a very large, deserted (or at least that's what the Faction leaders want people to think) section of Chicago separated by the Wall that surrounds the main city. This section was never developed by the people in the main city and to save resources it was cut off from the rest.

As I said, the Faction leaders went out of their way to lead the citizens of the city to believe that it was empty, but I learned quite quickly that that was not the case. There are Factionless people here. We are the people who chose to leave, to run away. The people who don't abide by the Faction system. We fight against it. Although there aren't many of us out here we're still a thriving community.

I gave up trying to figure out why they keep us separate, why they let us live. Or for that matter why they even tell people that nothing beyond the inside walls exists. It wastes too much energy. The Faction leaders know about us, but as long as we keep a low profile, no lights on past a certain time, no going too close to the main city and no communication with the main city, they act as if we don't exist. It's quite strange really.

Surely the corrupt power hungry Factions like Erudite and Dauntless wouldn't just let us be? I sometimes think maybe they really don't know about what's out here, but then I think of Jeanine Matthews, who really does seem to know everything, and I realise that someone like her surely knows exactly what was going on. If she was letting us live it must have been for a reason or something.

From my window I can just make out the city. The early morning sun was reflecting off the glistening windows of the Erudite tower, where no doubt everybody was already at work in there. I don't remember my old life, my family, friends or even what Faction I was in. I have no idea what kind of a person I was before the accident, as I call it. I just can't remember. Sometimes I have dreams about it but it's hard to distinguish dream from reality.

Moving away from the full length window, I pull on my clothes. Today it's a dirty grey tank top and a pair of black high-waisted jeans. This is what I woke up in all those years ago when I was strapped into a bed in what I assume were the Dauntless Headquarters, although it's much dirtier now, and the jeans have rips in the knees from where they've been worn in or snagged. My boots I've been wearing since the accident, big thick military style boots, and the kind you'd expect to see on a Dauntless. Did I steal them or were they already mine? Was Dauntless my faction? I shiver at the thought.

Viewing my reflection in the dusty window, I comb through my dark hair and tie it up high at the top of my head in an effort to keep it off my neck but by now it's too long and still manages to fall between my shoulder blades. No doubt this will irritate me later.

I like this building. I come back to it every now and again. Mainly because I like the view, especially in the morning when I get to watch the sun rise. I sit on my makeshift bed and gather my belongings. I have a torch, a few candles, a few changes of dirty clothes, a nearly empty bottle of shampoo (which I have to ration myself on) and a little notebook with a pen. I used to keep track of the days in this book but I gave up after two years. I would rather not know.

Once my things are packed away into my rucksack I scan the skyline of the Outlands and search for a building that looks stable enough to stay in tonight. I can't risk going too close to the main city, but if I go to edge of the outlands it would feel too obvious. Dauntless soldiers patrol the rim of the city and shoot either Factionless on sight. Not that that's really an issue for me though. Truthfully I want to get as far away from Chicago as possible, although that's harder than you would think it would be. Once I found an old map in a building I presume was a school but there doesn't seem to be anything past the outside fence. It just looks like a wasteland.

Sometimes I wonder what happened. Was it a war? Did the rest of the world survive? Are there more cities like this one or are we the last? But whenever I think about it I have to remind myself that I need to focus on surviving. I need to find food and water and stay on the move. I still haven't covered all of the Outlands yet. Part of me is afraid to venture too far, yet another part of me yearns to explore.

Today I think I will move further out. If anybody was looking for me they must have covered the perimeter by now, but I won't go close enough to the Fence so that I could see it. However much I like this building I know I can't stay in this area too long. I nip into the bathroom before I leave and fill my water bottle up from the tap. I was surprised when I found out that some of the bigger buildings have running water. I don't visit them too often though as most of the people that live out here tend to stick to these buildings. This one is an old hotel and even though the outside of it looks horrific and run down, the inside is mostly still intact… Well, once you got about halfway up it was a little cleaner, and up on the top floor it was probably the closest thing to luxury I think I will ever experience. The walls aren't crumbling and there are no gaping holes in the floor, so that's something.

Once I've made it down to the ground floor lobby I take a minute to brace myself before giving the heavy, rusted door an almighty push and heading outside. Today is going to be another hot one and I have a lot of ground to cover before I get to the building I'll sleep in tonight. Thankfully I won't need to make a detour today as the supply building I'll need to visit is about halfway between here and where I'm heading.

They call it a shopping mall, and before everything turned to shit I imagine that it would have been quite beautiful. It's sort of the centre of life out here. When I first got here I thought everything would be broken and uncivilised but it wasn't. I know the Factions in the main city don't like to mix with one another but out here there aren't any Factions. Out here we all rely on each other to survive.

I tread carefully on the broken road. I know somewhere around here there's a huge hole leads to the sewers underneath. That's the crazy people live. Some of them lost their minds over the grief of their past, and some of them simply couldn't hack the lifestyle of constant vigilance that we live. It took a while to get used to them. At night you would often see them running around, starting fights… or just shouting at walls. I'm glad they stick to the sewers in this particular area. It's strangely considerate of them to not spread themselves around the entire Outlands.

There's a lot of debris on the road, broken down cars and lorries are common, along with general waste. Every now and then there are roads that are blocked or broken, which means having to find another route. I tend to stick to the quieter streets but sometimes I am forced to use the busier streets. Every person I see, however infrequent that may be, looks run down, dirty and tired yet we all survive. That's what's important out here, survival. I try not to form friendships with people. I'd rather be on my own after what I did.

Once I reach the mall I head straight to where I know I will find food. Everyone out here only takes what they need, and if they can return something after it's been used they often do. Small things like this proves that we are a community. That we don't need Factions to survive. There's a shop in here that has all kinds of tools and building equipment that people use to fix their homes, and you can guarantee that when they are finished they bring it back so that another person can use it.

I run up a broken electric staircase and take a left to the makeshift food storage. I'm certain this used to be another kind of shop but it was big enough area for all the food that everyone scavenged at the start of all of this to be stored in. This area however is monitored at all times, as it would be easy for people to take more than they need.

"Morning Joe," I mutter to the old man at the desk by the entrance. He has a clipboard that he takes inventory on and keeps track of who's taken what, and how much.

"Izzy," He greeted. "I was worried something had happened to you." The old man is the closest thing I have to a friend out here and probably the only person I willingly speak to.

"I'm fine, wasn't hungry." I lied. I have been starving but last week I was nowhere near the mall, but I managed to find a little shop with a few cans of beans hidden away in a cabinet I manage to bust open.

"Why don't you stick around this time? It won't do you any good running around for the rest of your life." His tone is warning, and I know he's only saying it because he cares but it's safer this way.

"I'll think about it Joe." I lie again "I'll be needing a few days' supply, heading a bit further out." I added, changing the subject.

He doesn't say anything this time, he just hands me a small basket and gives me a sympathetic look which I try to ignore as I walk into the dimly lit unit. I head straight past the fresh food that people have grown and head to the back where the canned food is kept. I pick up a few cans of soup along with some peas and canned pineapple.

While I'm here I also pick up a few cereal bars. I like to treat myself every now and again. The back of the shop is looking slightly emptier as the weeks go by, although the front always looks fuller because of how many people grow fresh food on the roofs of their buildings I think it's a good idea and maybe if I was to settle down I would probably do the same.

Once I'm finished and it's all checked out with Joe, I stuff what I have into my pack and head downstairs, quickly running into the clothes shop to grab a clean black t shirt and some more jeans, neither of which are the correct size but I have to make do. I head back outside and find that it's gotten even hotter since I have been in there. It must be at least midday by now. I hurry along the streets, sticking to the shade as I make my way to my destination. I make it halfway before the hairs on the back of my neck prick up. I suddenly feel awkward and uncomfortable, and not just because I'm sweating buckets.

Someone is watching me.

I fight all instincts to stop and look around for them. I don't want them to know I know they're there. Instead I carry on as I was, except now I take a different route, ducking into alleyways whenever possible. I only feel a little more reassured once I've picked up the pace, although I know I won't be able to keep it up for much longer I also know that neither will they.

Eventually I can't handle the heat anymore and run into what I hope is an abandoned building. I make my way quickly but quietly to the top, not being able to stay on the ground floor, and I'm relieved when I find the door to the roof. I open it and immediately shut it behind me, trying to make as little noise as possible. A quick look around shows me that this building is taller than most of those around it (which explains why I'm more out of breath than usual) but I choose to duck behind what I think is a vent box.

I feel safer up here. I can't feel anyone watching me. I take this moment of relief to down some of my bottle of water, I have to be careful to avoid dehydration although I also know the chances of finding a building with running water is pretty slim out here, so I need to save what I have left.

I stay up on the roof until the sun starts to dip in the sky which causes the box I'm sitting behind to cast a welcome shadow over me. I am getting tired now and I know the building I have picked out is only a short distance away, but the door up here closed behind me and it doesn't open from the outside.

Fuck. I'm going to have to go roof jumping.

I've done it before, but the buildings are a little further apart here so I'll have to be extra careful. I try not to think as I take a running jump at the building next to me. It's a little higher so I really have to jump. My heart stops when I run and leap off into mid-air and I panic just in case I don't make it, but I grab onto the side of the building and haul myself up over the edge. I feel all tingly as the adrenalin kicks in, and I'm straight onto the next roof which is a little bit lower down this time. I drop onto it and roll.

It feels like no time at all until I'm at the chosen building. I have to break open the door to the roof with a metal pole which I thankfully managed to find on the other side of the roof. Once I'm in I go a few flights down and look for a door that's still intact. I find one that I have to barge open and once I'm in I do a quick check of all the rooms before barricading the door closed with a bookshelf and a table. It smells damp in here and it's cold. Fantastic. I look around the room for a blanket but everything I see is covered in mould. So I settle for a cushion off a broken sofa that has one side mould free. I walk through the apartment until I find the bathroom and lock myself in. I don't know why but the bathroom always feels like the safest place. Maybe it's because there's no windows.

I set about making myself feel safer by removing the shower curtain and covering the door with it so that when I light my candles no light will get out. I then also place a mouldy towel over the crack in the bottom of the door. I check the walls for holes and then the taps for water but there is none. Surprise surprise. Once I'm satisfied that no light will escape the room I light the candles and place them on a shelf so that they light up more of the room.

I know I have to be quick when I light the candles because they have to last me as long as possible, so I rip open a can of soup and drink it cold. I try not to gag as the lumps of whatever's in it slide over my tongue and down my throat. It's not the worst thing I have tasted by all means, but I can't help but feel it would be better hot. I had a little gas cooker thing I found in a building full of camping things once, but one of those crazy Factionless men mugged me for it. I got a nice big scar from where he tried to stab me but thankfully I managed to dodge out of the way in time for him to only slice my forearm.

I lost a lot of blood that night. I probably wouldn't have my arm if it wasn't for old Joe. He has a friend who runs a little medical centre who gave me some medicine which prevented infection. Joe then stitched me up and I stayed with him and his wife for a few days while my stitches healed, and he gave me the rucksack to replace the one that got stolen. I think about that day every now and again. It was a stupid move walking around the Outlands at night. Something I will never do again. In fact I haven't been outside at night since. Can't risk a repeat.

I blow out the candles and settle down on the floor of the bathroom. It's not quite big enough for me to lie stretched out, but I don't mind. At least it feels safe. I close my eyes and I can really feel the exhaustion kicking in. I'm achy all over and I think I bruised a rib when I landed on the roof at an odd angle. Now I remember why I stopped doing that. While I lie on the floor I can't help but think about whoever might have been watching me. Could they have found me? My heart rate picks up and a prickle of fear runs through me at the thought of what they might do to me. What they _did_ do to me…

 _There's a pain in the back of my head and I feel groggy. My whole body aches but I can't bring myself to open my eyes. Not yet. My eyelids are too heavy but the sharp stabbing feeling in the back of my head is accompanied by a pain in my left cheek. I can't move and the pain becomes more prominent until eventually I black out._

 _I wake up again. This time I feel a fresh wound on my jaw. Is it really fresh or was it there before? The pain in my cheek feels like fire and the back of my head makes me feel nauseous. But I still can't move. Once again the world goes black. How many times I wake up only to be overcome by the pain again I don't know, but I need to get out of here. Am I being tortured? Because it sure fucking feels like it._

 _Eventually I am able to stay conscious for more than a few seconds, and this time I am able to open my eyes. The pain in my head and face are bearable now. Barely. When I open my eyes I find that I'm lying down on a hard bed in a room full of people who are all talking at once. None of them have noticed me yet, and I realise that I am fully clothed and my hands are tied down with straps. Panic floods over me._

 _I glance around, desperately trying to make as little movement as possible so I don't draw any attention to myself. I can see three people standing to the left of me. Three men, all of them dressed in black. Two of the men are broader and appear to be more muscular. One has darker skin and the other has a tattoo down his neck. The one in the middle however seems leaner. I can make out his face and he's actually kind of hot, not that now is the time to be noticing things like that Izzy, you idiot. I try and focus my eyes on the other two. The tattooed one is listening intently to something that the man with darker skin is saying._

" _What the fuck are we going to do with her?" One of the men says. I close my eyes at this point to try and focus on the conversation._

" _Kill her." Another one suggests, I think it's the tattooed one. His tone of voice alone sounds deadly. A fresh wave of panic washes over my body. They're talking about me, I know it._

" _We can't just kill her! Be rational for once!" What the hell did I do? I try to rack my brain but I can't remember anything._

" _The hell we can! She tried to kill a member of the faction!" Why can't I remember anything?!_

" _She's only an initiate!" What's an initiate? Where am I?_

" _It's still attempted murder! Who knows, she may have succeeded!" No… Surely not! No, no, no! Please no! I don't want to be a murderer!_

 _I'm fighting to remain still in my restraints. Nothing about this feels right. Why are these people talking about me? Did I really kill someone?_

" _Shut up you two! It's been a week, we need to address the Faction. Maybe they can help us decide what to do with her." Which one said that? I need to get out of here._

" _She deserves to die for what she did!" One of them practically shouts, before stalking off, slamming a door behind him._

I jolt awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys, thanks to my beta for smoothing out the story again.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

On the Run

 _Chapter 2_

Something's not right. I can sense it in the air.

I lay on the floor in a cold sweat, listening intently for the source of my discomfort… but everything is silent. Maybe my dream spooked me and I'm overreacting, but this is the second time in two days I've felt this insecurity. I don't have a watch so I have to crack the door open ajar in order to check the window. Almost sunrise. My body clock has yet to fail me.

I very hastily shove my stuff back into my pack and I don't bother changing out of my clothes because let's face it, I'm only going to work up a sweat again today.

I leave the building quickly and start to run as fast as I can in the direction of another abandoned skyscraper that I have visited occasionally. It's about a four hour walk away from where I spent the night, but all my instincts are telling me to put as much distance as I can between that building and myself. It's not safe. I'm so on edge right now that I'm not even bothering to keep the side streets. I'm climbing over blocked roads, clambering my way over huge piles of rubbish and debris. I don't have time to find a different route, I need to keep running.

My lungs burn and my clothes are clinging to my body, but the building I'm after has just appeared in the distance so I give it my final push to get there. I don't usually run because I very rarely feel like I have to. The only time I have ran like this was about a year ago. I was just emerging out of an old apartment building when I caught sight of a Dauntless Patrol Officer about a block down from me. I can remember how terrified I was that they'd find me and kill me so I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction. My life truly did depend on it.

Finally I reach the building and after climbing inside through one of the doors broken glass window panels, I head straight upstairs. By now my legs are aching and I'm not sure how much longer I've got until they give way completely, but I continue to make my way up to the top. I'm not running though at this point, it's more of a steady plod. About half way up I stop and finish off my water because I'm well aware that this building still has working plumbing, and I wolf down one of my cereal bars. Once I decide I can be bothered I carry on up the stairs, but I'm slow and sluggish and in desperate need of a nap and a shower.

When I get to the apartment I always use I slip inside and lock the door. I stay here every now and again because I feel fairly comfortable here. I retrieve a sleeping bag that I stashed away in one of the cupboards, and I'm so relieved to find that it is still mould free! Fucking yes!

I roll the sleeping bag out on top of an old mattress that I've managed to drag out of another room and decide that I'll just have to have a nap before I get cleaned up. I don't mind lying in my own filth for a bit, just while my legs recover enough for me to make it to the bathroom. I'll most likely end up sitting in the shower anyway. I throw myself down and land on the mattress with a thud. I remove my boots and socks and flop backwards on top of the sleeping bag. I may be okay with lying in my own filth now but I know I wouldn't appreciate it later. Oh dear god my legs are _burning_.

-x-

It's just after midday when I startle awake from my nap due to a vicious cramp that shoots all the way down my left leg. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I jump up and attempt to stretch it out, but by now my leg looks like it's having a mild seizure, so I limp into the bathroom after grabbing my shampoo and turn the shower on. I strip out of my soiled clothes as I wait for it to warm up. Once it's warm enough I climb in and stand under the stream of water letting it soak my face and hair. I didn't get to shower yesterday so this is a complete godsend! My years on the run have lead me to know which buildings have running water so thankfully I don't have to go weeks on end without a wash down.

I pick up a bar of soap that I left here and get to work washing my body. I always wash my hair last because I seem to have an unnatural amount of it and I can't fucking stand it when I end up standing in a clump of it that's fallen out from being under the sprays pressure for too long. I let the hot water run down my body and my leg muscles finally starts to relax. I watch as all the dirt and grime, which had previously been occupying my body, runs down the drain. Well that's fucking gross.

I plop down in the shower and sit with my legs crossed facing the water as I massage some shampoo into my hair. The complete serenity and peace I am feeling at that moment makes me wonder if maybe this is the best that I've ever felt, and I turn around where I'm sat and just let the jet of water rinse my hair.

When I decide that I'm done I turn the shower off and step out into the chilly air. The hair on my body stands on end at the temperature change. I don't have a towel with me so I'll have to air dry which I don't mind doing, but I ring out my soaking hair over the tub and stick it into a bun at the top of my head before I slip back into the main room and begin rummaging through my pack.

I dig to the bottom to find my changes of clothes. I set aside my clean ones in a neat pile on my makeshift bed and grab the dirty ones and head back to the bathroom. I have the jeans that I've been wearing for the past few days along with a grey pair of tracksuit bottoms that I can't wear at the moment because it's far too hot, so I'll probably wash them and stash them away somewhere. Then I have a plain grey tank top and a dark red top. It's quite fitted and has a fairly low neckline. It's probably the nicest thing I own so I try to avoid wearing it. Then I've just got 2 bras and a heap of underwear.

I'm sure there are people in the mall that would wash these properly for me if I did something for them in return, but I don't grow food and I can't fix things so I'll have to wash them myself. Not that I mind.

I turn the shower back on and dump all the clothes in the middle of the tub in a pile so that they're all soaked through in no time at all. Then I take the bar of soap and get to work scrubbing at every inch of material until I'm satisfied that they're clean. I rinse them under the shower again before ringing them out and hanging them up on a makeshift clothes line by the windows that I manage to crack open.

By now my body is relatively dry and my hair has stopped dripping down my neck, so I slide into the new shirt that I picked up the other day and I climb into the sleeping bag to finish off my nap.

-x-

Fucking hell, it's dark! How long have I slept? Is it still the same day? Have I slept for a week? Well if I've slept through one millennium I might as well sleep through the next…

-x-

The next time I open my eyes the sun is up, so much for a quick nap. My hair's still damp so it must just be the next day and not a millennium like I had initially though. I do tend to have a flare for the dramatics. I feel groggy. I must have needed that sleep. Like _really_ needed that sleep. I might stay here for another day to catch up on all of the extra sleep that I've not been having recently. Probably safer if I stick here one more day because I feel safe. Well, as safe as I can feel.

I take my hair out of the bobble and head into the bathroom. I start to carry out my morning routine, brushing my teeth and washing my face. I can't do anything with my hair while it's wet so I comb through it with my finger and spend time picking through the knots, perched on the rim of the bath as I do so. The cabinet above the sink has a cracked mirror and I can't help but stare at my reflection.

The bags under my eyes aren't as bad as they were a few days ago, but my face is burnt by the sun and my freckles are out in full force, splattering across my nose and cheeks. Fabulous. There's a small scar on my cheek from the incident in Dauntless. I've been trying to tell myself it's not that noticeable, but it's the first thing my eyes are drawn to whenever I look upon my face. It's not even particularly big but it's just there and I can see it more when I smile. But that's a rare occasion so I don't tend to worry about that.

Before I leave the bathroom I check on the clothes that I hung up. The old trousers are still slight wet but the tops and underwear are dry, so I put on whatever my hand grabs first. Not that anything coordinates anyway. I slip on the black t shirt that I wore last night before beginning to try and squeeze into the new jeans that I had set aside. They're a size too small, and I'm really having trouble getting my ass into them. Like _real_ trouble! I clench my cheeks in a last ditch attempt and heave them up, and finally they're on. I just about do them up so I decide today I'll eat the light pineapple instead of anything heavy so I don't risk ripping these jeans.

God I think the circulation in the lower half of my body has been cut off. I think I'll have to break them in... Not today though, I think I'll go back to bed. I undo the button on the jeans and I'm pretty sure I hear the jeans rejoice as I yank them down. How is this harder than putting them on? I almost lose my balance trying get my feet out, so I decide to sit down. Yes that's better. The jeans are tossed unceremoniously to the side. I'll probably end up taking them back instead of breaking them in. I can't wear those if I want to keep my legs. For now though I'll have to keep wearing my old jeans. I suppose they'll do.

-x-

I rise with the sun the next morning and as I get ready I have the urge to visit the old school. Old Joe mentioned he used to go scavenging there years ago and that he found loads of old recipe books and cooking equipment there. I don't want anything like that though, I think I just want to explore. If I come across anything useful in the process then that would be great, but I'd be willing to bet that everything good has already been taken. I suppose it's worth a try though.  
I stuff my things back into my pack and put on my now dry jeans, roll my sleeping bag up and shove it back into its cupboard before propping the mattress against the wall and heading out. I feel fairly confident about today. Those two days of sleep have done me wonders.

After a solid hour or two of walking I'm making my way up to the old school building. I scan around for where I'm pretty sure there's a hole in the side of the wall. When I eventually find it after circling the building I climb through. It's not a small hole so thankfully I don't have to duck, but I do have to do a bit of climbing over parts of the broken wall. I haul myself over and work my way through the classrooms on the ground floor.

The first five or so rooms I'm guessing were for maths, fucking numbers everywhere. I've come to the conclusion that I probably wasn't very good at maths because the feeling of pure distaste I've got in these rooms feels natural.

The next set of rooms look like labs. Not going to find anything useful in here, it's already been picked over but I just skim through them just in case there's anything useful, but of course it's already been taken to the mall. A thick layer of dust and grime covers everything, and as I open doors I see some of the dust lift, only to settle down again. There's mould in most of the rooms and the paint is chipped and peeling off. I have to climb over desks and chairs that have fallen over or are broken and squeeze through cracks in doors. I come across a giant room called the auditorium but I decide not to go in there as it's not very well lit and I have no torch, plus it wouldn't surprise me if the wooden floorboards were rotting.

Eventually I arrive at the lunch hall. It doesn't smell very nice in here, so I aim to get my search done as quickly as possible. I don't hold out much hope of finding food in here as I suspect this is where a lot of the food in the mall would have come from, but I give it a try anyway. I have to climb over a counter to get into the kitchen and I quickly start opening cupboards and draws. After I've turned the place upside down I come out of it, just as I suspected, empty handed. Fantastic.

I quickly climb back over the counter and rubble and search around for a staircase. None of the rooms on this floor have been successful so I'll try my luck upstairs. The first staircase I come across has fallen through on this level but I refuse to believe that there is only one set of stairs in this whole building, so I head back the way I came in and decide to look on that side. I think I vaguely remember seeing one near the hole in the wall.

Fuck yes here it is! I start up the stairs which are like all the stairs in this city, they go up about 12 or so steps then there's a bit of level floor and then it carries on to the left and then the same again until you reach the next floor. Parts of this staircase have crumbled away so I'm careful how I go. Once I'm on the first floor straight ahead of me is a dead end, which I initially think is odd until I notice the door to my right. It's jammed by something on the other side so I really have to push, but I just can't get it open. So instead I head up to the next floor, hoping to find that it has the same layout as the floor below, and sure enough it does! However there's a hole in the wall where the door should be. That's what I like to see.

I step cautiously through it and head down the corridor a few steps until I reach a classroom door that's hanging off its hinges. However just as I poke my head through the door I hear an ungodly commotion outside, shouting and banging. All of my instincts tell me not to peek out of the window but to run and hide instead but just as I turn to flee I realise that one of the voices sounds so familiar… Since the accident in Dauntless I've experienced so littlethat I would call familiar since I've been constantly putting my life back together, so why does this muffled voice in the distance draw me in? Before I even know what I'm doing I'm stepping slowly towards the window.

Fucks sake. Feet stop! It feels like my heart has stopped as I reach the window and I have no idea why. I glance down at the street below and see a group of men dressed completely in black surrounding a wild looking man wearing torn up clothes and…Hey I know that guy! That's the Factionless man who mugged me! And he's wearing MY bag! The fucking cheek of... Oh shit he's pointing at me. And everyone's turning to look. Shit.

I feel my heartbeat return in full force when the biggest of the men in black turns around. He's got dark blond hair and has tattoos running down his neck and I swear to God I must know him as well because fear instantly grips my heart. It's everything I can do to not shit myself when he scans the building and looks directly at me. Shit yes I definitely know those eyes!  
Neither of us hesitate. I dart out of the classroom and down the corridor to the other staircase quicker than lightning, and I'm praying it's not collapsed up here too. I assume he's run for the hole in the wall.

I'm only on the second floor so I have to be quick because I can already hear someone on the stairs further behind me. I round a corner and I can see the staircase I can't get down, however I can probably get up it even though one side looks ready to crumble. I don't have time to think about it so instead I bolt up the the stairs.  
I can hear feet in the corridor. Fucking hell this guy's fast! I've only just made it to the next floor when I can hear his feet on the stairs, my heart's going a mile a minute as I start up the next one but by the time I've reached the middle platform thing he's right behind me and I have no choice but to turn around and face my imminent death.

I turn around at the same time that he grabs me, so I nearly topple over from the sheer force of the action. I probably would have if he hadn't slammed me up against the wall. I'm face to face-well face to chest - face to _very_ toned chest, holy shit I can see his muscles through his shirt, fuck me! No wait I'm going to die, I need to stop checking him out! But I don't want to… strangely.

I can't help myself. My eyes to dart up to his, wow they're blue. Familiar and blue. He shouldn't feel familiar! I've only seen him once before and that was when I was strapped to a table and he was trying to get me killed. Not that I didn't deserve it.

He's standing uncomfortably close to me and I have to really tilt my head to look up at him. His face is so manly, but beautiful at the same time. I can see the beads of sweat that have formed on his forehead (Jesus I can't imagine what state I must look if this Adonis is even feeling the strain of our cat and mouse chase) and I'm unable to do anything other than look at his face. His expression is neutral so I have no idea what he's thinking. I'm just waiting for him to pull a gun on me, but he doesn't.

In fact he doesn't move at all, which is making me uncomfortable. He's just staring at me, like I'm staring at him, and now I'm even more uncomfortable and trying my hardest not to fidget in case he decides it's time to end my life, but of course I can't keep still and I shift my weight from one foot to the other which causes him to move. Forward. Woah buddy.

As if there was any space between us in the first place. I briefly wonder if he's ever heard of personal space, but my thoughts are cut short when his head dips down and just as my mouth is about to drop open in shock I feel his lips on mine. Right okay this is unexpected. And now I'm being pressed even more against the wall. His hand moves to the side of my face and I'm relieved that it's a hand and not a gun. His lips are hot on mine, but I still can't respond due to the complete state of surprise I'm in.

He takes a step back and looks at me again. I'm pretty sure my cheeks are bright red. I'm not sure if I'm scared or aroused or maybe both. Probably both. He opens his mouth I assume to speak.

"Iz-" Before he can even get his first word out, there's an ear-splitting bang and my right forearm explodes with pain, for a moment my vision disappears and I can only see a bright white light. I'm dead aren't l? This fucking dick has shot me after kissing me! Wait no I can't be dead because I can still think. My vision returns as quick as it left and the pain in my head is splintering. The huge, blond arsehole takes a step forward, trying to cradle my head looking panicked, but I shove him back as hard as I can and dash up the stairs.

I don't want your sympathy after you shot me you twat!

I'm on the top floor now so I barge through the door that leads to the corridor, and then through another door immediately on the right and stumble into a classroom, clutching my arm as I do so. My body is climbing over chairs and tables, probably none to elegantly, and I've just slipped back down onto my feet after hopping over a table when I'm slammed into the wall and spun around. Getting real tired of this now. This time he looks angry and I must look terrified. He's got both hands on my upper arms and he's shaking me.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for you?!" He shouts in my face but I'm too busy looking at the chain around his neck. It's silver and it looks exactly like my own. I woke up wearing it in Dauntless and haven't taken it off since. Slowly I lift my arm and reach for it, his grip on my arms relaxes as I untuck the rest of it from inside his shirt. Yes it's the same as mine. I glance up at him, his gaze is intense. I know him from somewhere other than the room that haunts my dreams. I'm racking my brain for where but I just don't remember. I take a closer look at the dog tag around his neck.

 _Izzy Murphy  
Patrol group  
A1_

I look up at him. That's my name. Well obviously it is, but what I don't understand is why it's around his neck! He pulls on my chain until it comes out of my shirt and we both look at that too.

 _Eric Coulter  
Faction leader  
Patrol leader  
Group A1_

Wait hold the fuck on. Something clicks when I see the two tags together.

"Eric?" I whisper. I'm so confused that my head hurts. How we're wearing each other's tags and how I know that _he_ must be Eric. He looks as if he's about to say something when people burst through the door, shouting and pointing guns at us. My heart rate picks up again and I'm struggling to escape but Eric has an iron grip on me. I'm wriggling like a fish trying to get away from him.

"Fuck. I told you guys to wait. Williams if you pull the trigger on that gun one more time, I swear to God-" Wait who is this Williams? He must have been the one who shot me! Eric is shouting over his shoulder. He sounds angry, letting go of one of my arms which I see as my window of escape, but I feel something sharp dig into the side of my leg and I'm out like a light.

-x-

When I wake up I'm in an apartment. It's clean and tidy and I know whose it is. It's mine!

Well it was my families, but when they died it became mine. Wait, how am I remembering this?! How did I get here in the first place?! Oh shit Eric!

I jump out of my bed and shove my feet into my boots that have been discarded at the bottom of the bed. I'm still wearing clothes so I don't worry about that and I race out of my apartment, not even registering that my arm doesn't hurt in the slightest. The corridors are familiar and I know exactly where I'm going, turning corners and running up steps like its second nature, which I suppose it is. Finally when I reach the right corridor I sprint up to the door where I know I will find him and pound on it until it swings open.

Eric is standing there in his boxers with a surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing? It's three in the morning!"

"Eric I remember!" I blurt out before he's even finished his sentence.

"How much?"

"Everything." And with that I am pulled through the doorway.

* * *

 **Ehhh so how was it?**

 **The next chapter is going to be a little different but its all going to add up together in the end**

 **Let me know what you think, I loved reading your feedback**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the delay but both me and my beta have been really busy recently and this chapter was going to be so long I had to cut it down but the next one should be up in the next few days**

 **Like I said in the last chapter this one is a bit different from the previous ones because this one and the next few are flashbacks**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

"Come on then guys, place your bets! Who's going to flop and who's got the biggest.-" Zeke paused before leaning in to whisper into mine and Shauna's ears as he appeared behind us. "-muscles..." He finished after a moment's hesitation with a coy grin on his handsome face. We're standing in the training room waiting for the transfers to turn up. When they say be here for 7am what the trainers really mean is to be here for 6:30, which the transfers obviously don't know yet, but they will tomorrow.

I watch as Tobias walks through the door, looking rather nervous. The trainers send him over to us and we show him how to warm up. Instantly Zeke is all over him, and I'm sensing an incredibly strong bromance forming seeing as Zeke is giving him some tips for stretching out.

I actually remember them talking in school, so they probably have the foundations for the bromance set up. Usually transfers and Dauntless borns don't mix until the midway game, but he's the only one here so far out of all the transfers, so why should he have to wait for everyone else's lazy arses. The trainers will remember this when they score us.

7 o'clock comes and a few more of the transfers show up and are instantly bollocked for being late. We're all bouncing on our toes from anticipation, ready to get started, and as soon as we're allowed we're on the mats. Tobias heads back to the other transfers and continues warming up with them. They're definitely on laps for being late, and by the time the rest of them show up the the trainers are furious. I scan over them while I have Shauna pinned to the floor and a blonde boy from Erudite catches my eye. He's bigger than the other lads, and already looks like he has some muscle. Not a lot, but it's there.

Unfortunately because of that Erudite kid I lose focus for one second, and Shauna has managed to flip us over and now has me pinned between her legs. Fuck.

"Oh nice! Bit of girl on girl action! Take it off, take it off!" Zeke chants, but he gets cut off by the trainer hitting him upside the head which of course we all find hilarious. I can see Tobias in the distance shaking his head and trying not to laugh. Zeke has always been inappropriate.

"Right enough dicking around! Let's learn something new!" Our trainer, Suki, shouts. She has bright blue dreadlocks that are styled into a Mohawk and a tribal tattoo running all the way down one side of her face, onto her neck and collarbone. It stands out dramatically on her pale skin. I wonder if she's had something done to make her that pale or if it's just because she never leave the compound? Maybe she's a vampire like whatshisname.

"What was the vampire's name in that story your mum used to tell us Shauna?" I ask as we get up off the floor.

"Erm Dracula I think, why?" She eyes me like I've gone mad, but she should be used to my random questions by now. We've lived on the same corridor since birth.

"I was just wondering." I shrug because I don't want the trainer to know I think she's a vampire just incase she actually is and tries to kill me, or incase she isn't and decides to make my training hell. I look to my left and see Shauna eyeing me with a huge smirk.

"I see what you mean, but I don't think Dracula would have had a pair of tits that big." Now it's my turn to smirk. I hope she doesn't always know what I'm thinking.

"Follow me. We're shooting today." The trainer turns around and heads for the door, motioning with her hands to pick up a gun from the table as we walk through the door. "Oh and keep them pointing down, don't want anyone to die on the first day do we?"

Shooting feels natural for me. My Dad used to tell me that's what my mum was good at, so I guess I take after her. We're all hitting the target easily, so Suki decides to make things harder and gives us moving targets. There's a lever that she pulls which sends clay discs flying into the air, and she gives us all a chance to shoot them done. Some people miss, but I hit mine every time and by lunch time more people are hitting the moving targets than missing.

"Alright go grab some food! Knives after lunch." Suki instructs and we all groan. We've been throwing knives since we could stand. "Just so we can see where you all are!" She sounds kind of pissed off, but she was a transfer so she doesn't understand that throwing knives is just as common to us as breathing!

When we get into the dining hall the transfers are already there, sitting on one table. Tobias is sitting on a table by himself which is really strange. We walk straight over to him and I plonk myself down next to him, Shauna on the other side and Zeke opposite.

"Hope you didn't want to be alone." Zeke proclaims as he starts loading his tray with food.

"I'm not sure I'm going to get a choice here, am I?" Tobias smiles, and oh my god it's adorable! It's all nervous and holy shit he's so cute.

"Nope! You're stuck with us now! Besides, word in the compound is that this is the tray that they put all the good food in!" Zeke gestures to the massive tray of food in the middle of the table.

"Only because you flirt with the old ladies in the kitchen." I point out, which causes Tobias to stifle a laugh.

"Is this or is this not the best food in the dining hall?" I'm really trying not to roll my eyes, and I can hear Shawna huff.

"Yes I suppose."

"Then shut up and enjoy the fruit of my labours."

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore." Shauna almost gags over her tray.

"More for me!" Zeke makes a lunge for her tray but Shauna's fast and she stabs him with her fork.

"I said I wasn't hungry, I didn't say you could have it!"

I actually do roll my eyes now. They've always been like this. I know Shauna has had a thing for Zeke, but it was complicated because of Zeke's flirtatious tendencies, but I don't think he can really help it. He's always been like that.

"Are they always like this together?" Tobias whispers in my ear as I load my own tray with food.

"Yeah, pretty much." I say.

The table behind us is full of transfers, well minus Tobias, and they're talking quietly amongst themselves. They're all dressed like us but they don't fit in just yet. The three others from Abnegation look the most out of place. They're all sitting there quietly and eating their food. Well the only one that really looks like they fit in is Eric, the Erudite. I've always thought he'd chose Dauntless, even in school. Yeah okay he's smart but there's something about him that didn't belong in Erudite.

I turn around and immediately I'm met with Eric's intense gaze. Why is he staring at me? And why does he look so hot doing it? I hope he's not planning my death because he sure looks like it. The last time we spoke wasn't exactly civil. Well, it's not like any of our conversations have been civil. Eric has this incredible habit of annoying me by just existing. Urgh even now I'm so annoyed that he's looking at me, but I can't even look away. Fuck why is he smirking?

"Izzy for fucks sake will you stop eyefucking Eric so we can go back to training!" Zeke basically shouts as I whip my head back round to face the table. Tobias shifts uncomfortably next to me and I can hear Shauna scoffing.

"I'm not eyefucking him, but even so I'm still more likely to get laid than you." The smug look falls right off his face.

"That's it. On the mats. Right now." He stands up and bangs his fist on the table, even though he's joking. Always had a flare for dramatics this one.

"We're throwing knives now." Shauna points out, and now it's her turn to feel Zeke's wrath.

"God damnit Shauna I was trying to be intimidating!" And he's banging his hand on the table again.

"Come on you drama queen, let's go throw those knives!" I huff as I stand up and pat Tobias on the shoulder. "See you in the pit later."

As we're leaving the dining hall I look around to see where Eric is, but he's gone. That's weird seeing as all the other transfers are still there. I turn around and walk straight into someone. "Shit, sorry." I mumble trying to steady myself.

"You'd better be sorry, Izzy." Eric is smirking but he hasn't moved away.

"Oh well now I know it's you I take my apology back." I shove him to the side. I do not have time to deal with his big blue eyes today, no thank you.

-x-

"Past your bedtime isn't it?" I ask as I walk into the almost deserted dining hall.

"Could say the same for you." Tobias retorts without looking up. This is probably the fourth or fifth time that I've found him sitting here in the middle of the night.

"So what is it tonight? Scared Eric's gonna stab you in your sleep?" I say as I take my usual seat opposite him.

"I'd like to see him try." He huffs as he runs a hand through his messy brown hair. God damn he's hot when he does that. "It's my dad."

"Again?" I ask tentatively. Quite often that's the reason for his lack of sleep.

"It's just everytime I close my eyes he's there." His hands are clasped in front of him so I reach over and hold them. They're softer than I imagined but his knuckles are black and blue from training, as are everyone else's.

"Tobias he can't hurt you anymore and even if, for some reason, he did manage to get into the compound we'd all make sure he couldn't touch you. We've got your back okay?"

"I think he killed my mum." His eyes lock on mine. I've heard that rumor before.

"You can't prove that. You're dad might be a complete and utter twatface but a murderer? Candour would have sniffed that out long ago surely." I said.

"I know, I know!" He's frustrated so I give his hands a hard squeeze.

"My Mum died when I was young. She was killed by a Factionless man while she was patrolling the city." I've not spoken about my Mum since she died and even now it still feels as if my heart has been ripped out of my chest all over again. I've been told that she was a good woman.  
"I was only four. My Dad had a brain aneurism when I was ten and I've been living by myself since"

"That must have been tough."

"No, not really. I mean losing my parents was tough yeah, but I've never been alone. My Dad's friend sort of became my father figure, and Natasha and Shauna only live down the hall, so I've always been looked after."

Tobias just sits there and looks at me questioningly. "The reason I'm telling you this is because here at Dauntless we look after each other. And you're a part of us now. We're not going to let anything happen to you. Especially nothing involving your Dad okay?"

"I might not even pass." He's avoiding looking me in the eye. I can tell it's not just his Dad on his mind.

"What do you mean you might not pass? You finished Physical top of the leader board!" Tobias stays silent and suddenly it hits me.

"You're Divergent... aren't you?" I whisper to him and his eyes lock on mine like he's just been shot. I've always had my suspicions about him . Just from the way that he is. Here in Dauntless we've always been told that Divergents are dangerous and that they're here to destroy our faction system, but I don't believe that for one minute.

"I've heard that the second part of training is mental." He looks scared, which is odd because he's never looked like that before.

"Yeah it is. We don't really know much about the second stage because there's no real way to train for it, but I'll tell you what my dad always told me. 'Do everything as a Dauntless. Be brave when you need to be brave. Be strong when you need to be strong. And for the love of God please tidy your fucking room!'"

"I don't have a room to keep tidy at the moment, but I'll bare that in mind. Thank you." I like Tobias.

"No problem. Now come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm thingy. It's the halfway games tomorrow night so you'll need a lot of sleep." I say as I stand up.

"What are the halfway games?" He asks as we walk down the isle of tables towards the door.

"I don't know but I've heard it's really fun. You feeling any better?" I ask as I take his hand again and give it a tight squeeze.

"Yeah actually, you're a good friend you know." He squeezes my hand back, but he doesn't let go and we end up holding hands all the way to the initiates room. We don't speak, but it's a comfortable silence.

I think I always knew Tobias was a Divergent, despite the fact that he does a really good job of hiding it. I've watched him train and he's focused. He paces himself unlike others who just go for it. He's smart but he doesn't always show it and he never unnecessarily hurts people.

When we get to the transfers room he turns to face me and we give each other a tight hug like we always do.

"We've got your back you know." I whisper to him before I let go. And I just about hear him whisper 'I know' as I head back to my apartment.

Tobias has become like a brother to me since that first day of training, and even though he's _really_ attractive I just don't see him as anything else. I care about him, and I want to protect him. That's it.  
-

* * *

 **So how was it? Let me know in the reviews what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah so it's been a while since I updated this. I've had it written for a while now. This chapter hasn't been proofread so I'm incredibly sorry that I'm illiterate but yeah. Thought it was about time for an update**

"Listen up because I'll only say this once. Tonight's game is called capture the flag. Two teams. Mine and Jacks. The objective is pretty self explanatory capture the other team's flag. No you're not scored on this it's just for fun. But the winning team's leader gets a nice big bonus so let's not fuck around" She sounds stern but I can tell she's as excited as we are.  
Oh my god this sounds SO fun!

"Oh and you get to shoot each other with theses" Jack says as he dumps a sack of guns onto the floor.

Oh lord it just got even better! All the dauntless born are straight onto the pile to pick up a gun. It's lighter than a normal gun I notice straight away. Slightly disappointed

"Stimulates the pain of a real bullet but nobody dies. Right I won last year so I'll pick first." Suki states.

The teams end up me, Shauna and Molly are the only dauntless born on Jack's team and there aren't many of the transfers I know by name aside from Eric. Who looks like he can't wait to start shooting people. To be fair he always looks like that it's kinda hot.  
"You're going down, ladies" Zeke states before wrapping an arm around Tobias's shoulders before moving to the next cart, dramatically turning his head back as four walks through the door and smacking four on the ass which results in Zeke getting punched in the stomach although it didn't look very hard.

We jump off the train first and we run for about five minutes until Jack stops us in an abandoned square and tells us to make a plan. Immediately the transfers are arguing and me and Shauna just stare at each other we know how this is going down. Hide the flag where nobody can see it then hunt for the other teams in pairs while a group stay and protect an area that the flag isn't in. It's the obvious plan.

"Oh come on guys use your brains" Molly rolls her eyes at the transfers.

"Put the flag up high so they have to climb for it and pick them off as they climb." One of the transfers says. Obviously this one isn't from erudite. The fatal flaw in that plan is that not all of them will climb for it and while we're busy watching that, they're picking us off one by one. Not to mention we'd still have to search for their flag.

"Bury it" Eric shouts over the rest.  
"That would be a good idea if you didn't shout it so the other team can here" Shauna points out. It's the idea i'd go with

"Well all of these ideas are shit! Mines the best idea we've got! Bury it somewhere maybe under that big bin over there and then all go in and ambush them."

"That will never work" Shauna points out

"If we go to them all guns blazing we'll run out of bullets and be trapped."  
Another erudite transfer points out.

"Shut up" Eric snaps. And instantly there's tension. This is supposed to be fun. After another few minutes of arguing I've had enough. Eric's shooting down every good idea people have come up with because nobody wants to do his plan.

I walk over to Jack

"Sorry can I borrow that" I ask as I point to the flag in his hand.

"Sure" his eyebrows raised but I'm so fucked off with Eric thinking he's in charge I'm pretty sure I'm not thinking rational.

I march up to Eric who's busy in an argument with the other erudite boy and pull the front of his trousers forward enough to stuff the flag inside and I tuck what's left into his tshirt. Then I look him in the eyes and his face is a picture.  
"There. Nobody will think to look down there and even if they do find it nobody's going to want to get it." Eric just stands there and looks shocked. Physically he's bigger than me and he's gained a hell of a lot of muscle since he's been here but I know I'm quicker than him I've seen him train.

"You just went down there?" Eric whispered in my ear and I look up to see the subtle smirk on his face

"If you came up with a decent plan i wouldn't have had to" I raise an eyebrow at him and that smirk was wiped straight off his face. Izzy 1 Eric 0.  
"Genius" jack laughs as he rubs a hand over his stubble. "I've been doing this for 6 years and that's a first"

"So where do we go from here?" One of the other transfers asks.

"Half stay and pretend to protect that bin over there, half go on the hunt"  
Shauna replies. She's been unusually quiet this whole time.

"Who though" jack questions

"Whoever is better at shooting" I smirk.

Jack separates us into who stays and who goes purely to save arguments and then me Shauna Molly Eric and two other transfers take off running.

we get to a line of buildings and we all disappear into different alleyways i know Eric has followed me i can hear his footsteps. I don't turn around to check but I know he's a few meters behind me, at least he knows about personal space.

I can see the next square a few buildings away so I crouch behind a large bin and look for any sign of movement.

"What was that about?" Eric whispers in my ear. Okay maybe he doesn't know about personal space after all.

"what are you talking about" I sigh, this is no time to have an argument I want that flag!

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You think that just because you're a girl I'm going to let you get away with trying to embarrass me"

"Eric, I've seen you in training. You don't need me to try and embarrass you, you do a pretty good job by yourself" that's not true at all, Eric is ruthless in training I'd never tell him but he's actually kind of scary.

"You've got a lot of nerve" I hear him say behind me, he physically stiffened when i insulted him which suggests he's angry.

"Oh Eric don't be so sensitive, you're a transfer so you're allowed to make mistakes" I say as I turn to face him, both of us still crouched down.

"What's your excuse then?" he asks, eyes fixed on mine.

"I don't make mistakes." I laugh quietly I can tell he's angry because he's still tense so I move closer to him and rest my hand on his knee for 'support'

"What's the matter Eric? Cat got your tongue?" It's my turn to smirk now. he's being unusually quiet as 10 times out of 10 he has something to say.

somewhere behind me I hear someone shout in pain, the first casualty of the game, sweet!

"Come on Blondie were missing all the fun" I say as i stand up and head towards the main square

"No we're not" I hear him say before the most painful stinging sensation I've ever felt explodes in my left butt cheek.

"ERIC YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" I shout as I collapsed to my knees and rip the stim dart out but the pain doesn't go away. I turn around just in time to see Tobias come from an alley behind him and shoot him in the back.

Eric shouts in pain as he spins around but before he can shoot Tobias I shoot him in the back for payback then I shoot tobias because he's on the other team but I only go for his leg and then out of nowhere Zeke appears and I get shot in the ass AGAIN!

For fuck sake I'm going to kill Zeke when this thing wears off but for now I'll settle for shooting him in the stomach which wipes the smug look off his face.

I stand up and try to make a run for the main square to get away from this manic free for all when Molly and Shauna show up and I don't even turn to look to see who they're shooting at but just as I make it into the square I'm shot again in the leg this time and I vaguely hear Zeke mutter "fuck, how did I miss" and I suddenly am grateful that he's not as good a shot as I am.

The pain from the first shot is wearing off a bit when Shauna and molly pick me up off the floor and we all hide behind a broken down car with our backs to a building. We're fucked if anyone's upstairs as were directly below a window but from where we are I can see most of the other team.

We wait a moment as we evaluate the situation, most people are sticking to the outer edges and alleyways

"Any sign of the flag yet?" I ask but they both say no. I spot the rest of our team bobbing in and out of buildings on a mad hunt, I guess the other team knew our flag wasn't hidden with them.

"Look" I point

" They're going to need a distraction for the other team" and just like magic, Eric and Tobias come rolling out of the alleyway I guess they must have run out of bullets because there's not a gun in sight.

"Wait where's Zeke?" Molly's laughing

"I might have emptied his own gun on him before we rescued you" Shauna admits

"That's fucking brilliant"

"Wait shit! I can see the flag" Molly is panicking. to make matters worse it's dark out and the flag is luminous

"Aaaand Tobias just spotted it, it's over" we watch as tobias makes a grab for the flag but Eric moves out the way and manages to knock four over the head. The fight looks brutal and everyone in the square is just standing and watching, they're both bleeding pretty badly but after Tobias lands a good few blows to the side of Eric's head there's no hope left for the game because Tobias is straight under Eric's shirt and yanking the flag away from him.

That's it, the game is over and I only shot Zeke once. fuck sake. Shauna comes out the alleyway propping up Zeke who miraculously makes a full recovery upon seeing Tobias holding the flag and Eric sitting on the floor.

"YES! YES TOBIAS YOU DID IT HOLY SHIT YOU'RE BLEEDING BUT YOU'RE THE MAN RIGHT NOW!" Zeke shouts as he literally jumps on Tobias who manages to catch him. The rest of the other team are running into the square to celebrate while us losers slowly walk over to where Eric is chilling on the floor.

"Fucking hell, he really did a number on your face" one of the transfers muttered. If looks could kill he'd be on the floor because the scowl Eric just threw his way looked murderous.

"I'd say it was an improvement" I shrug. Nobody dared laugh or Eric would flip his shit but I'm smiling and I can tell he wants to punch me in the face which makes me smile more.

"Well there goes my bonus, but at least this year it was entertaining to watch." Jack bounds over.

"We lost so we have to walk back, we better get moving. On your feet Eric" He offers his hand to Eric and pulls him up to inspect his face. Eric's almost as tall as jack but not quite as bulky as him although he's definitely getting there.

"Nothing's broken but you really need to get your eye looked at when we get back to the compound." I hear him tell Eric

" Right let's get going" Jack shouts and we start our jog back to the compound.

"See ya later LOSERS!" Zeke shouts from the train as it flies past us

"We're never going to live this down are we?" one of the transfers mumbles.

"You think you'll have it bad? We're the ones that are going to have to put up with him" I joke and the girls laugh.

I notice that Eric is unusually quiet I turn around to search for him but I can't see him anywhere. I suppose he's further ahead than us. Probably intent on being the first back to the compound or something.


	5. Chapter 5

"Just breathe Izzy. You did great, honestly." Suki is trying to calm me down (whilst also trying not to laugh probably over the fact that my greatest fear is the dark). Personally, I don't see the humour in it.

"Laugh if you want but when the lights go out and you fall into the chasm you won't find it so funny then." I mumble, trying to get my heart rate to slow down to a regular pace as I wipe the beads of sweat off my forehead.

"You've only got to do this one more time and then you'll be free okay. Now, send the next one in." I must admit Suki is growing on me… now that I know for sure that she isn't a vampire anyway. She's got this real dark sense of humour like mine. You can tell she grew up in Dauntless. I walk out of the room and send Zeke in. He looks like he's going to hurl so we don't say anything to each other. This part of Initiation has really taken its toll on Zeke. I wonder what his fears are.

I leave the waiting area to go and find the girls. I'm taking all the shortcuts on my way, Molly and Shauna are getting tattoos and I want to get one too so I need to get there before they close for lunch. I'm weaving in and out of corridors and just as I hit the main corridor, that leads pretty much everywhere, I bump straight into someone.

"Oh sorry," I say as I set myself back on the right path, but the person I bumped into hasn't even noticed. They're just marching down the corridor like they own the place. I stand still and watch as they turn the corner only to discover that the person I've just bumped into was Eric. Typical. I roll my eyes and continue my way to the Pit, only now I'm slightly more annoyed from having bumped into him.

-x-

"Ohh that's nice!" I'm admiring a drawing of an old revolver pistol on the wall of the tattoo parlour while I wait for the girls to be finished. I managed to get to the Pit with time to spare. It's a realistic looking tattoo with an intricate pattern on the handle of the gun, I think it's pretty.

"You should get it!" Tori shouts from the other side of the room. I've known Tori for years. I think she knew my parents because she's always looking out for me. When I was sick last year with the flu Tori came over and brought meals because I wasn't allowed in the canteen… Admittedly she did wear a surgeon's mask and sat as far away as possible on the other side of the room while she made sure I ate, I did appreciate the effort though.

"Take it you drew that one?" I shout back. Of course she drew that one. It's classic Tori. You can tell which artist drew which design even though they're all jumbled up on the walls. "Okay I'll have it." I take the picture off the wall and sit down and wait.

"What are you getting?" Molly calls from where she's lying down getting her thigh tattooed.

"A gun."

"Typical." Shauna pipes up as Tori finishes the Dauntless symbol on her shoulder blade.

Once Tori has wiped down and wrapped Shauna's tattoo, I take her place on the tattoo chair and get comfortable with my arm over my head so that Tori has access to my rib cage. I've decided to have the gun pointing towards my chest.

The tattoo doesn't take long at all thank God because it was beginning to hurt like a bitch! We may not use the old-school needles but that doesn't mean the pain is any less. At first I could just feel the vibration of the tattoo pad going through my bones but after a while it does start to ache rather badly because of the pressure. Once it's all finished I pull my shirt back down while Tori is telling me about all the aftercare that the tattoo will need. Because it's on my rib cage where my bra will rub it I've been advised not to wear a bra for the next few days, which is fine because my boobs aren't that big anyway so I can get away with it.

"Wow I'm so ready for lunch." Molly moans as were leaving. "Can we go and eat before we go dress shopping?" I'm so glad she suggested that because I am starving.

As usual we hear the commotion before we see it. "What the fuck is going on now?" Molly rolls her eyes as she shoves the heavy metal doors open.

All the dining tables have been shoved to the side and there's a large crowd of people all stood in a circle. Instinctively I climb on a table just behind the crowd of people to try and see what's going on but I still need to get on my tiptoes to see properly.

"It's Eric and the boy from Candor!" I shout over all the noise to the girls as they climb on the table next to me so that they can see for themselves.

"Jake looks in a bad way." I can feel the distress radiating off Molly. I know after the halfway games she's spoken to that boy a few times.

There's blood pouring out of a gash on Jakes forehead and its running into his eyes. I bet he can hardly see, but he's still swinging for Eric. Jake lands a few punches to Eric's stomach and jaw but in the end, it's Jake who ends up unconscious. Of course.

I glance around the room quickly and my eyes land on the platform where the leaders always make their announcements to see that Max has been watching the fight. No doubt this will work in Eric's favour during ranking, even though we're not supposed to fight outside of training. Eric's technique was perfect, he landed every hit. I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of that.

Molly jumps straight off the table and pushes her way through the crowd of people who are either walking away or collecting their bets. Shauna follows her and they haul Jake up off the floor and carry him to the medical centre.

People are still milling about in the circle, in no rush to move, and I'm still standing on the table, watching Eric wipe the blood off his knuckles as people congratulate him for coming out of the fight relatively unharmed. In Dauntless fistfights are common, the more fights you win the more respect you gain.

I'm stood watching Eric. I don't know why but I can't take my eyes off him, his blonde hair is slightly ruffled and he's breathing heavily, obviously still pumped from the adrenalin rush. But his face looks bored. I'm bored. Why am I still on this table? I glance up one more time to where Max is still standing, only to find that he's now looking at me. Our eyes meet and I don't know why but I'm not bothered by it. I just turn around and jump down onto the floor.

The canteen is relatively empty now as everyone who had come to watch the fight has filed out and returned to work or to the Pit. I plonk myself down next to Tobias who appeared to have arrived just as the fight ended.

"What was that all about?" He doesn't sound particularly interested as he pours himself a cup of water.

"Eric and Jake. Don't know what it was about though." Eric is known for having a temper, most people don't like it but I think it's exciting.

"Probably because we were approached for a leadership position after we finished the first stage. Max said if we finish top three whoever's number one will be a leader." Tobias just shrugs.

"So why isn't Eric fighting you then? You'll finish top because you're so quick in the sim."

He looks uncomfortable talking about this

"I turned it down. The further away from Max I am, the better." He's avoiding eye contact with me because he doesn't want to talk about it. I just watch him for a moment as he fills his tray with food. I have to admit that Tobias is incredibly good looking, and almost unrecognisable from when he first transferred. He used to be a skinny beanpole of a human, but he's really gained some muscle. I feel like if I didn't know him the way I do I would probably be majorly attracted to him, however I know we'll never be anything more than friends. I think he knows that too, but sometimes I catch him looking at me and he just makes my heart melt.

"Izzy can you keep your eyes off my man please?" Zeke, obviously having just finished his simulation, huffs as he sits down and runs his hand over his head. "You'd think it would get easier the more you do it, but every time I see those dolls I just lose my shit." What the fuck? Dolls? I can't tell if he's joking or not.

"In school Zeke was flicking through the history books and found a picture of this old china doll. He's not been the same since." Tobias is trying his hardest to conceal a smile.

"Would you believe that hundreds of years ago people actually let their children _play_ with those things?" He sounds disgusted and I want to giggle. It's hilarious to think that tough old Zeke is scared of old children's toys. However, the fact that he looks so rough and I mean hasn't slept in days, bags under his eyes, rough, keeps me from laughing aloud.

Zeke is another one who is attractive but not my type at all. He's handsome and his devilish smile could get him out of anything but he's like a brother to me.

-x-

My heart rate is out of this world as every available Dauntless member is crowded into the Pit. We're waiting for the final results of training and the whole place is rammed.

We've just listened to a speech from the trainers about how we were so far the most entertaining group of initiates and how the next group have a hell of a lot to live up to. I know they've given this speech a million times but I still can't help the smile that creeps up on my face.

I finished the first stage of training in sixth place, so all I'm really hoping for is to stay in the top ten. My palms are sweaty and my mouth has gone dry.

Tobias reaches for my hand, so I quickly wipe the sweat onto my trousers and hold onto him tight. Yesterday he confessed to me about how he was scared that he wouldn't pass this stage of training. That his time would be too quick and they would discover his Divergence and be thrown off the Chasm. I have to admit that's also been my biggest worry during training. That he'd be too good, or that he'd be too different and be discovered. I'm nervous, not just for myself but for my best friend.

He is everything I believe a person should be. He's brave, kind, selfless and smart and the more I think about it the more I don't believe in the Faction system. I would give anything to be like him. He has compassion, where I have a selfish streak. He would risk his life for others when I would kill to protect myself. Dauntless isn't the nicest of Factions, but it clearly is where I belong. Tobias can belong in any Faction he wants but me, I solely belong here and I envy him for it.

"Get ready to welcome this year's newest Dauntless members!" Suki shouts and the room goes dead silent as the final scores are presented on the giant screen. As soon as they appear the room erupts into shouts and hollers, whistles and cheers.

 _1\. Tobias (Four)._

I let out a sigh of relief, but I feel him stiffen. Wait… why has he got 4 next to his name if he's first?

 _2\. Eric_

 _3\. Izzy_

 _4\. Sha-_

Wait hold on I'm third?! Holy shit! I know I did well in the second stage but I didn't think I did that well! Tobias is squeezing my hand so hard I'm sure I'll lose feeling.

 _7\. Molly_

… And the rest I don't care about. To be perfectly honest nobody really cares about you unless you were Top Ten. The decent jobs never go to anyone below Ten, and if you were in the bottom Twenty… well let's just say that fence duty has bored some to the point of quitting and joining the Factionless. One thing I notice is nobody got made Factionless this year which is rare.

"Look guys were all in the Top Ten!" Shauna shouts over the crowd.

"I know! This is amazing!" I shout back, and I'm jumping around with excitement until I catch a glimpse of Tobias. "What's wrong? Why have you got a four by your name?" I have to get on tiptoe and shout into his ear for him to hear me.

"I only have four fears, that's how I did it so fast. They nicknamed me Four in sim training so I guess I'll have to stick with it." He doesn't look happy, but before I can say anything we're both being lifted off our feet and being passed forward above everyone's heads to the platform Suki and Jack are on.

A quick glance to my left and I see Eric is also being passed forward. Tradition for the Top Three.

Tobias, or Four as he'll now be known from now on, is trying to look pleased about the whole thing and if I didn't know him I would probably believe it.

"Everybody! This year's Top Three!" Max shouts over the crowd and the cheering gets even louder, if that's even possible.

Max then shakes Tobias hand, then Eric's, and then finally he comes to me."Well done Izzy. Your parents would be proud of you." He says as he takes hold of my hand. I can barely hear him but suddenly I feel overwhelmed. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest and I'm fighting the urge to burst into tears.

He's right, my parents would be proud.

 **Thanks for being patient, If you like the story please review. :D**


End file.
